Little Black Book
by Kudos all Around
Summary: Hermione’s love of books becomes her downfall when she becomes enthralled by a little black book. Mixed up about her feelings for Draco, problems with her two best friends she finds the book her only comfort. Does this book cause more harm than good?


**Note:** I do not own Harry potter its characters as you may well know. In any case sorry for any bad grammar… hard when English was never your first official language. In any case I love the English language and try to do it justice. If you like the idea please R/R to let me know. I do not like flames since I find it pointless to waste time on something you do not like. Anyway thanks!

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter 1: It started with a Book**

The book of secrets

_Filled with secrets and lies_

_A deadly surprise_

_Full of laughter and hate_

_Turn back before it's too late_

_A book for your emotions_

_Its content the downfall of your fate_

* * *

Hermione walked casually down diagon alley. Everything was as it usually was, busy and filled with open shops. Everyone brushed past her in their rush for daily bargains. The air was warm and Hermione felt a sense of relief to be away from Hogwarts.

She would have invited Ron and Harry for a look around, but she treasured the peace and tranquillity of the day. She hung out with them all the time, what are a few moments without her. _Probably glad to get rid of me for a bit no doubt! So they can cheat off my work and not get my usual lecture for their ignorance._

A few people recognised her, they either gave her a casual nod or a greeting of hello. She did not like it much she had a rough idea of what they were thinking. A long of the lines of 'look there goes one of Harry Potters little friend the muggle born girl'. She scoffed at that thought, she did not like to be known as harries little helper. She was her own person, she was the cleverest girl in most of her classes and she knew it.

Of course she was not overly arrogant; sometimes she felt she hid behind her brains. That it covered her real fear of situations, and gave her an individual edge. She knew other girls talked about her behind her back. She never fit in well with them; then again she did always hang out with two males. One being the most famous boy ever known.

"I would like that book right there!" A voice came from inside the book shop. That was where Hermione had planned to head to. Her favourite place to escape the shop keeper in there knew her well. He greeted her with a warm smile when she entered. He seemed preoccupied with the man standing with his back to Hermione. His long silver blond silky hair down his back. Hermione felt herself still as she realised who the man must be.

"Well now what do we have here" he turned around to face Hermione. A satisfied grin on his face. She had to admit just like his son they would be very good looking it if were not for their repulsive attitude.

"Luscious" Hermione said curtly, trying to keep the disdain out of her voice.

She tried to ignore him picking up various books to skim through. Yet his dark eyes reminiscent of a snake continued to watch her.

"Not shopping with your muggle parents today? Or hanging out with your little comrades yes I am sure Harry knows you're here alone" he said it as if he himself knew beforehand.

"We are not tied at the hip you know! I do have a mind of my own" she tried to ignore his gaze.

"Interesting….well now Mr ropes I wish to have that _lost dark spells of the millennia_ now so I can be on my way…I feel there is a revolting smell in the air" he meant Hermione of course.

Hermione ignoring the insult was instantly interested she had been looking for the same book for weeks. Yet as she could see luscious was having the same problem obtaining it. When she had requested it the shopkeeper Mr ropes became uneasy. She had done numerous amounts of research on it and felt the book would be useful for her and Harry to look at. The shopkeeper however said it was not available to purchase, since the book was taboo apparently.

"Sir as I told Miss Granger the book is only available on display" Hermione felt her heart beat for Mr Ropes. Not many told luscious malfoy no, doing so was trouble.

"I don't think you know whom you are speaking to! I am not some filthy muggle born teen I am a head in the ministry of magic" he used it like a posh ID card. As if his status would instantly get him anything he wanted.

"Tell you what, I will come back later and I expect you to think about your foolish actions, I suggest you wrap the book up and have it ready for me to pick up" he took his stick. Flicking his long black scarf over his back, he narrowed his gaze at Hermione.

"I almost forgot…..i understand you like books Miss Granger" he spoke her name like it made himself sick to do so.

"Well now….I thought I was just looking at looking at funny objects in this store all this time" she said in her best sarcastic voice. He did not look happy at her lack of respect.

"Since we seem to both be after the same book….I had no idea someone of your standards would be so interested in such things then again being potters friend" he took something out of his basket.

Holding it out for her he smiled "I believe you are still in my son's year. For that I guess I can show manners to you, take this as an alternative, since that dark spell book is mine" he had a glint in his eye.

Hermione just stood looking at it for the time he stood there. Anything coming from luscious's hands seemed like a snake ready to bite. Yet the little black book he held out fascinated her for the oddest reason. She remembered when he had slipped a similar book into the Weasley's basket, the one that almost got Harry and Ginny killed.

"Wow I wonder what kind of dark magic is placed inside of this book…I am sure when I open it I will be cursed no doubt" she stared back at him.

"Oh no my dear this book is harmless I assure you" he walked up close to her. He stood to the side of her she could smell his expensive cologne. He was dressed immaculacy in black, as if he was going either a funeral or posh event.

"Yet it all depends on how the owner uses it, shows just how so called 'good' they are" he smiled almost too evilly.

Without another word he placed the book in her hands, careful not to touch her. Before walking off, no doubt not wanting to spend another minute in her presence.

She looked at the book….she refused to believe it was that harmless.

* * *

**Note:** well that was the first chapter, tell me what you think. Whether it be you thought it sucked, or is in the making of a good story. I will upload more chapters, thankies for reading.


End file.
